


Reducto

by fierystupefy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierystupefy/pseuds/fierystupefy
Summary: Enter the world of the children of the Lightning Era and their escapadesExplore their friendships, their loves, their enemies, their families





	Reducto

Enter the world of the children of the Lightning Era and their escapades  
Explore their friendships, their loves, their enemies, their families  
This is their time to rise

For most people, getting ready for their friend’s sixteenth birthday is thrilling and exciting, but for Kaya Woods, it is far more exhilarating to listen to her mother let out a stream of words, which Kaya herself would probably be disowned for saying, at Aiden Wood, Kaya’s brother. It had started out as a rather lovely day, she woke up quite on time, eight o’clock to be precise, although she suspects that she must have taken something to have possibly woken up so early. She ran around the field, marvelling at the sun and lack of rainstorm, practiced some reverse passes, well as well as someone can do by themselves, hopped in the shower and took her sweet time. There was no one home, her mother and father were at work and she just didn’t seem to see why Aiden’s presence was important, had some slices of watermelon and half a bagel with cream cheese, the usual, while sitting down and reading the Daily Prophet. Kaya even had time to peacefully reply to Rose’s letters, who had just gotten back last night from Foula and somehow still managed to write three paragraphs by five o’clock. Rose’s family had left from the very disappointing defeat at the Quidditch World Cup and immediately went to Foula, where they had stayed the past week or so. Rose and Kaya managed to stay in day to day correspondence, despite Kaya’s complete ability to never reply. As it turned out, Rose’s parents were busy with work, so she along with her brother, Hugo, and three cousins- James, Albus, and Lily, as well as Albus’ best friend, Scorpius stayed in their isolated home that Rose’s aunt, Ginny had booked, saying that it would great for more family bonding, after a year at Hogwarts. But alas, Rose in return, felt that her mental status was developing greater than before after listening to the boys’ pointless arguments, over what, Kaya did not know. Rose did not find it valuable enough for Kaya to have to endure. So Kaya sat in her favourite swing chair, reading Holes by Louis Sachar, Hermione, Rose’s mother had said how much she loved the book and the movies. Despite Hermione always being applauded as a brilliant woman, Rose never really trusted her opinion on books, after all she has read Hogwarts A History countless times, so she dared Kaya to read the entire book along with some of her mother’s choice of books. And needless to say, Kaya would be ten galleons richer. Kaya was just finishing the last four chapters –  
“GET UP YOU DAFT TWAT”  
echoed in the Wood House, the amplified voice had frightened and surprised Kaya so much that she leapt and fell out of the chair and onto the wooden patio. She just stood still on the ground for a few minutes before she decided to quietly go inside and see what was going on and hope that whatever it was, was not about her.  
She crept in slowly, hoping that there was nothing on the ground that she could trip on, but Kaya’s lovely day was turning less lovely by the second as she slipped on her mothers’ slippers, she fell on her back and landed with a painful “oih”. As to make it even better, the slippers flew up straight into Tristan, the family owl and he screeched out of the house, not wanting to enjoy anymore of Kaya’s day. But as it turns out, no one had seemed to notice what had happened as she could hear yelling and moaning from upstairs. As a way to ignore her slip and to continue being quiet, she walked over to the kitchen slowly. It was only when she started going to the kitchen that she could hear what all of the ruckus was about and as she sipped her water, she started to choke on it after hearing her mother scorn her brother for being more concerned about his “dimly witted buttocks” than the fact that he should already been up and ready to leave. And so instead of making sure that she was ready to leave, she listened, and tried to hold in some laughs as her mother continued to yell at her brother.

“Jings, what has your brother done that is making your mother damage his hearing?”

“Bloody hell Dad! You don’t sneak up on people like that. Especially when Mum is being a bloody howler”

“Kaya-“

“If Mum is letting those words fly out of her mouth, I think that I am fine saying that, besides, I’m pretty sure that I am scarred for life after hearing this for the past 5 minutes”

“I think that we are all going to be scarred for life-

“NO, DO NOT CODESWALLOP ME! PUT A SOCK IN IT! AIDEN RIVERS WOOD ARE YOU PLASTERED FROM LAST NIGHT DESPITE SUPPOSEDLY GOING TO BED TEN O’CLOCK?-”

“But Mum-“

“DO NOT MUM ME, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN READY TO GO AND YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED—NOT NO ALLOWED TO GO OUT LAST NIGHT! HOW IN BLOODY MERLIN’S SHAGGY DISMANTLED ARSE DID I GET SUCH A WANKER FOR A SON? Now, you are going to go and take your shower and I better see you in formidable clothes or, oh I don’t even know what I will do, but I PROMISE you that you will not enjoy it. You little belligerent kusottare1 thinking that you can go around living as if we are all in this world to please your godliness kuso2.

“Alright Mum, alright, don’t get your kni—priorities out of order” and his scamper to his room was heard clearly throughout the house as was his mother’s definite glare

“Crivvens… where on bloody earth did your mother get that from?”

“Hey, don’t look at me, you married her, I wasn’t given that option. Honestly, I think that she’s been around George far too long, maybe all those years as friends finally drove her to have such a colourful array of words”

“Oh no, George has colourful words, but that was, I don’t even… Shaggy dismantled arse?”

And then they both just burst into fits of laughter, both chocking on their tears, until someone came through the door. But even then, they couldn’t compose themselves.

“Oliver? Kaya? Are you two alright? Do you need something? I thought that you lot were going to come by before noon so we’d get there early?”

“Oh Lee, if only. My idiot of a brother has somehow managed to cause my mother to explode, she just, she-“

And they resumed their choking laughs, unable to forget what they had witnessed for the past fifteen minutes, leaving their neighbour confused.

“Err… Oliver, you alright mate? You two seem to be dying a bit, okay maybe more than a bit. Where’s the rest of you? Wait, what. What did Aiden do?”

Kaya took a deep breath and began explaining her day, until all six of them were reminiscing Aiden’s sentence until he himself came down the stairs, looking as tasselled as ever.

“Hey Jordans, Dad, Kaya. You lot fine? Do you have some of mum’s cooking of something?”

“Oh, no, not at all. So how long has your mum been praying to Merlin’s shaggy dismantled arse?”

“Uh, what. What ar—are you bloody kidding me? You lot were here the whole bloody time and you didn’t do anything?”

Oliver looked over at his son, composing himself into a calm expression and “oh, no Aids, they just came by because we were supposed to be at their place forty minutes ago but someone” – as Aiden turned red—“ caused us to be late. Your sister and I were just explaining about how amusing we found this whole experience”

“WHAT? So you two were here the whole time, why didn’t you save me? She was about to bloody curse me. Hrmph, where have you been all this time Kaya, why was I the only one getting yelled at?”

“Well dear brother, I woke up at eight o’clock- hey don’t give me that look, I can wake up early—and I got ready and I was reading book until that screeching banshee we call our mother came in and I fell off my swing chair. I mean holy crickets, I think that I am going to be scarred for the rest of my life. And honestly, Aids, it was too bloody hilarious, we couldn’t just simply stop her, it was a masterpiece. You cannot just go around ruining masterpieces”.

“Well this screeching banshee would like to know where you have been all day”

“Mum!”

“Katie!”

“Well, where have you been?”

“I was here the whole time Mum, honestly, I was right outside when I heard you call him a “daft twat” if I recall correctly. And what is with all the yelling, I think that I need to go to St. Mungo’s, it was a rather traumatising experience”

“If you were here this whole time, why did you not remind your daft brother to get up?”

“Mum… I think that we all learned long ago that Aiden is not the first thing I think about when I wake up. More like the fifteenth, or thirtieth, that’s more reasonable. Even then, he should have up by himself, I didn’t even know that he was here”

“Isla Angelina Kaytrina—“

“Katie, I think that we are already late as it is, no need to scold Kaya, but Katie, where did you learn that? I have never heard you yell that much, or yell at all”

“If you recall, when you yelled at my manager from Wimbourne’s with a few choice words and I defended you after it was your team that won that match, I was the one who no longer had a job”

“Oh, well no need to bring that up, everyone got their presents?”

“Yeah—shite. Wait I forgot mine. How ‘bout Aidan and I go back home and grab it and we’ll meet you there?”

“Oh no, mister, that for sure is not happening. Let’s not forget that Aiden was not the only one trashed from last night. Do not even think about it Romulus”

“Hehee, of cooourse Mum, we’ll be back here in a jiffy”

Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Oliver all turned to one another and continued to talk about how if it wasn’t for their idiot sons, then they would have been early and now they were going to be late.

“Honestly, Maya, how did our parents luck out with having us as daughters? Those half, no full arsed brothers of ours also seem to know how to be idiots”

“Oh Anes, I think that they’ll be forever thankful about having us. Imagine if they each had another son whose head was always up his arse. Oh dear, then your mother would be a screeching banshee forever. If they can cause Katie, of all people, to yell, I don’t want to even imagine the possibilities”

“As lovely as it is to hear you ladies trash talk us, I don’t recall you two being angels either” Aiden and Romulus had returned with Romulus’ present without getting the attention of any of the parents.

“Pu-lease, Aiders, we were only telling the truth. And since when have we not been angels, we have been angels since birth”

“Angels you say? Angels, please do remind me who came home last week looking rather trashed and then dumped all of the remaining alcohol in her hand on her dear brother? Hmm? Which angel was that?”

“Oh dear Rommie Bommie, angels help create balance, I couldn’t possibly get in trouble without you in trouble as well. Besides, it really is all on you “ – “what?”—“ you know, if you had just stayed at your brand new flat, which if I recall you said is what ‘mature young men do’, we wouldn’t be having this issue now would we?”

“Tsst tsst, Roms. You should’ve known better, after all you did graduate this year so you should know better than us” and just as how Romulus and Aiden were going to retort back, Kaya turned around and cut them off with “Oh Mum, Rom and Aiden just got back, we should get going, I really don’t want to be anymore late than we already are” smiling at the knowing glares behind her back.

“if we’re already late, what is a little more going to matter?”

“Oh Aiden, I think that you’ve forgotten who is coming” Lee said, his eyes twinkling knowingly

“And you’re not one to talk Aiden, we are late because of you”

“Whatever Kaya, let’s go, are we flooing over?”

“Yesssss for the umpthith time Aiden, you asked us last already, before you went to bed. Early” Kaya smirked back

“Alright, Kaya’s right, let’s be anymore late than we already are”

As the parents started walking over to the fireplace in the other side of the house, Romulus and Aiden continued to mimic Maya and Kaya, whereas they hooked their arms together, grabbed their presents and skipped over to their parents, rolling their eyes at their elder brothers.

“Alright, Lee how about you go first, then Alicia, then Aiden, then Romulus, then I’ll go, and Oliver, and the girls can go last”

“Nice to see who’s loved the most Mum”

Katie ignored her daughter with a knowing smile and gave Lee the floo powder pot

The green fires blazed away Lee with “Longbottom Leaf”

Then Alicia

Then Aiden

Then Romulus

Then Katie

Then Oliver

And then only Maya and Kaya remained.

“Well hopefully this’ll be a good one to remember”

“Please, Kaya of course it’ll be a good one to remember, I mean you saw the charms we got for her and the book, of course it’ll be a good one. It bloody better be, do you know how much time I spent talking to Hermione about which book to get her?”

“Oh, don’t I know it. Oh here’s your umbrella, I’m not taking any chances, those two are bloody likely to spray us with something”

“Oh they will, besides it’ll probably start raining, although I think that it was supposed to be sunny”

“The day you rely on Britain to have the weather that we are reported to have, well that day is not coming anytime soon”

“Always so positive Kaya. Let’s get going before we get those idiot brothers of ours as investigators”

“Please, do not try to get that into my mind”

“Longbottom Leaf”

And then it was Kaya’s turn “Longbottom Leaf”

“Are you two BLOODY joking? How are we supposed to get you if you take ages and then you bring bloody umbrellas? Why, just why?”

“Oh Romulus, you two were going to get us, oh what a shame. As for the umbrellas, well your sister and I didn’t want to get wet if it started raining you see”

“Oh what a tragedy, what could you two possibly do if it started raining, after all it’s not like we’re indoors now is it? Oh what has the world come to” came from a smirking figure to the girls’ right

“James! Hey what are you doing here so early, you never—HEY! We could just as well go outside, maybe we wanted to see how pretty it looks outside” Kaya realised midway smiling at James Potter

“Please excuse this idiot excuse of a brother, I honestly to this day ask my mother what happened, and even she cannot explain”

“AL!” and both girls exclaimed, seeing one of their best mates, next to his brother.

“Oh it’s so nice to always be loved” Al smiled back and came forward to hug his friends

“Well it sure is a shame that you’ll never be able to experience that” James said before he, Romulus, and Aiden all shook their heads and wandered off into the Longbottom house.

Once Maya and Kaya dusted off all of the floo powder, that only Albus had been kind enough to point out, they started telling Albus all about their idiot brothers and why they were running late, even though they were supposed to be on time.

“Wait a second. Al how on bloody earth are you here early? This isn’t supposed to start until five o’clock, you’re five hours early, early”

“Well isn’t it just nice to have such great friends, Kaya.” – meanwhile Kaya and Maya raise their eyebrows at him—“not sure if you guys remember, but my mother is Alice’s godmother, so therefore she should be here early” – they still had their eyebrows raised—“ okay, well when we got back from Foula last night, well this morning, my parents came over here to help with setting up and well they fell asleep” – Kaya snickered and Maya rolled her eyes knowingly-- “and then this morning Mum sent Taj to wake us up, I swear, she forced that bird to attack us” – at this both girls were trying to hold in their laughter, while Albus glared at them – “and then we got here”.

“Oh you seen Alice yet? Do we hand the gifts to her, do we not? How does she look?”

“Hmm? Ooooh Alice, no haven’t seen her yet Maya” – the girls gave him questioning looking – “We literally flooed in like five minutes before you guys. Anyways, she’s not here. She went with Hannah to get some more butterbeer and flowers”

“Flowers, why does she need flowers?”

“I don’t think that she knew either, Neville said that Alice wasn’t really sure. She might decorate outside a bit, they do have tables set out”

As they walked into the hallway to the living room, they continued their conversation from earlier and saw where most of the people were. Albus, Kaya, and Maya were later busy putting up lights around the inside of the house, because of course the people who could do magic, had elected themselves not to. James and Aiden were busy fixing the tables outside, Romulus was talking and helping with the parents, when everyone heard loud yelp. Lily had tripped over the many lights that Albus had laid on the floor.

“Really Albus? Couldn’t you put a sign that says ‘DANGER I CANNOT PUT UP THESE LIGHTS SO I PLAN TO TRIP EVERYONE WHO COMES HERE’?” Lily glared at Albus then started laughing him as he too tripped over the lights, which only caused Aiden and James to roar with laughter.

Kaya, who was irritated that no one who could do magic was helping, started to rant and yell at the two. “If you think that this is so bloody hilarious, then why don’t you two levitate these lights up, you know very well that we can’t and you have made sure that everyone knows that you can. Oh no, James Potter, do not even try to get out of it, you are going to levitate these lights up or I will make sure that I physically injure somewhere you do not want to be injured, and I am quite sure that your mother would not mind “ --“sounds good to me” Ginny twinkled her eyes at Kaya –“and Aiden, don’t even think that you are off the hook, you need to get those lights on the outside” –“ Kaya, come on, get Mum or Dad or someone else to do it, I’m still pretty tired” Aiden attempted to reason with his sister, but it was no use. --- “Oh dear Aiden, what could you possibly be tired from? It couldn’t be from anything last night of course, you went to bed at ten o’clock if I remember correctly. Oh, it must be from Mum wondering how in “bloody merlin’s shaggy dismantled arse” she got such a wanker for a son, yeah that’s the one” and in return everyone except Aiden roared in laughter

“Bugger off Isla”

As James and Aiden got busy levitating the lights, Albus, Maya, and Kaya sat down on one of the tables outside. Like how Maya had said, it wasn’t the sun that it was predicted to be, it was cloudy and chilly, but it was just cool enough not to be cold. But soon, it would get colder and they would light a fireplace outside. Kaya had given up on the idea of there being sun, but both Albus and Maya, laid on the table waiting for the sun

“BOO!!” Three voices yelled at them

And all three, who were previously on the table, fell off, not expected anyone to come by

“What the bloody hell. I was resting, I swear I am going to murder whoeve—ALICE” and Kaya jumped up and hugged Alice, completely forgetting her deadly threat that she had just said to her attackers. “What are you doing here, I thought that you were out with your mum. Hey Rose, Scorp—ready to set up?”

“Well I have to admit, never had a better way of meeting someone than with a death threat. I just got back with my mum and Scorpius and Rose just flooed in with her family”

“It’s better late than never to be greeted like this, only the best for the birthday girl! Happy Birthday!”

Scorpius shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Well she’s finally reached the mature age we all are, oh wait” – he smirked – “Albus, your birthday isn’t until next month isn’t it?”

“Haha Scorpius, hilarious, I am so glad that we have been friends for the past what, five years and it’s now that you realise when my birthday is. Hold up, what were you doing with Alice and her mum?”

“Well if you must know, I was helping choose out the butterbeer and the firewhiskey, Alice and I weren’t much help with the flowers. Wait—I came here with you, you bloody saw me leave with Hannah”

“Well how was I supposed to know you’d be going shopping. Who knew Scorpius Malfoy, personal shopper?” and Albus all but burst into giggles

“If you have to know, Scorpius was a great help, he’s got a great eye for butterbeer”

“Really Alice, you sure it wasn’t the firewhiskey, after all he might have some experience in that department” Albus asked while resurfacing from his giggles

“Oh boys, when will you learn that your age of maturity is far after our age of maturity” Rose asked with a smile.

Before either boy could come up with a retort, Dominique responded for them, “you see Rose, they haven’t reached that point yet so they cannot possibly understand what you’re talking about. Happy sixteenth Alice!”

“Oh thanks Dommie. Wait when did you get here?”

“Just now, just in time for my favourite time of the day, butterbeer time!”

Maya raised her eyebrows and said, “Dom, you weren’t by any chance out last night with Aiden and Rom were you?”

Dom snorted, “oh yeah of course, I love the hike from Tinworth to Paxton, nothing like taking a stroll to a different country. But I did hear something about someone’s mother being not too happy with her son’s night” raising her eyebrows at Kaya.

Kaya looked back in mock confusion, “my mother? Oh no, it was a banshee, must’ve loose or something, it has permanently scarred me for life”.

“That is a once in your life time type of experience, oh wait, it’s Aiden, he’s woken up the banshee, it’ll probably happen again” Scorpius replied while biting on his lip to stop from laughing

“Well if it isn’t my favourite child” Neville came from behind

“you know that Frank won’t appreciate that Dad”

“And Eleanor will?”

“Well Uncle Neville” – Rose started – “you’ve got to understand by now that female teenagers could never actually believe that someone is better than us”

“so much for maturity” Albus mumbled to Scorpius who nodded aggressively

“Oh Rose, very true. But I have a little surprise for you lot” Neville said while grinning

“Dad, your last surprise caused Mum to trip because you decided to clean the muggle way and forgot to let it dry first. So please understand why we all are highly sceptical” Alice told her father, a little worried

“Oh please, that, that was nothing. No, it’s nothing like that. Your O.W.L. results are coming today, they should be here any minute” and then he left

“Alice, please tell your father to update his definition for surprise. I had completely forgotten about those” Scorpius said looking disgusted at the thought of his results

“I will be sure to that for his birthday, I don’t think that I could stand any more surprises from my father, well let’s go over and wait for the owls to come”

And then the seven soon to be sixth years started walking over to the house. They were walking at such a slow pace, you would think that a snail could pass them. They had each been dreading their results, immediately after taking the exams, but now they each had to face the music. When they walked in, they had all look so sad that Ginny asked if something was wrong and Albus just told her “O.W.L.s results are coming” and Ginny just laughed, probably remembering how she felt when she was waiting for her results.

They sat down at a table near the windows, so when the owl got there, they’d find out immediately. But once they saw the dreaded owl coming by, they no longer had that feeling of wanting to see their results immediately. And one by one, they saw seven envelopes, all filled with their results. The rest of the people in the room just stood by, awaiting to see the reactions. The first envelope was for Ms M. Jordan, Maya took it hesitantly, then to A. Longbottom and Alice took it after taking a deep breath, then Mr S. Malfoy, Scorpius took it, shrugging his shoulders, then Mr A. Potter, who like Scorpius, shrugged his shoulders, then Ms D. Weasley, Dom gave herself a little clap and took it quickly, Ms R. Weasley, who just snatched it, and finally to Ms I. Wood, who just dragged it across the table. They each looked at everyone around them, then at each other and ripped open the envelopes. They each took their times reading their results, all with looks of confusion, amazement, amusement, and understanding, and then they passed their results around to each other.

Maya’s Read: Alice’s Read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Fall Grades: Pass Grades: Fall Grades:  
Outstanding (O) Poor (P) Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D) Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T) Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

MAYA KATIE JORDAN HAS ACHIEVED: ALICE MINERVA LONGBOTTOM HAS ACHIEVED:

Arithmancy: O Ancient Runes: O  
Astronomy: A Astronomy: O  
Charms: E Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E Charms: O  
Divination: E Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: O Herbology: O  
History of Magic: P History of Magic: E  
Muggle Studies: A Mermish: E  
Potions: O Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E Transfiguration: E

 

Scorpius’ Read: Albus’ Read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Fall Grades: Pass Grades: Fall Grades:  
Outstanding (O) Poor (P) Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D) Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T) Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED: ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: O Ancient Runes: O  
Astronomy: P Astronomy: O  
Charms: E Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O Charm: E  
Gobbledygook: E Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Herbology: E Divination: A  
History of Magic: D Herbology: O  
Mermish: E History of Magic: P  
Muggle Studies: O Muggle Studies: E  
Potions: O Potions: E  
Transfiguration: O Transfiguration: E

Dominique’s Read: Rose’s Read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Fall Grades: Pass Grades: Fall Grades:  
Outstanding (O) Poor (P) Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D) Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T) Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

DOMINIQUE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED: ROSE GINEVRA WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: O Ancient Runes: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: E Astronomy: O  
Charms: O Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E Charms: O  
Divination: E Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: E Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O History of Magic: E  
Muggle Studies: A Mermish: E  
Potions: E Muggle Studies: O  
Transfiguration: O Potions: O  
Transfiguration: E

Kaya’s Read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Fall Grades:  
Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ISLA ANGELINA KAYTRINA WOOD HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: O  
Arithmancy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: P  
Mermish: O  
Muggle Studies: E  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E

 

And just as they were finishing reading their results, they heard a squeal along with a loud crash “Happy Birthday Alice!! Oh you all got your results as well, read mine! Gimmie yours Rose” Roxanne said all within one breath and everyone just chuckled at her excitement over O.W.L. results. After Rose finished reading over Roxanne’s, she passed it on to everyone else, while Roxanne quickly read over everyone’s’.

Roxanne’s Read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Fall Grades:  
Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ROXANNE ALICIA WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:

Arithmancy: E  
Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: E  
Divination: A  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: P  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: O

 

As they had finished reading through their results, Alice exclaimed how she was pleasantly surprised with her results.

“Yeah I honestly was surprised with my results, I mean I knew I’d do horrible in History of Magic” –Kaya added as most people nodded at her History of Magic comment—“ okay we’ve already seen our results, let’s finish setting up, after all we do have a party to get ready for!”

“yes, please I have seen enough of these” Alice agreed as she handed off her results to her parents

“Oh I knew that you were favourite child, Alice, your brother barely passed his Herbology exam”

“HEY! Just because you’re the Herbology professor, doesn’t mean I have to like it, and I got an E after all, that is nothing to glance over Dad” Frank grumbled and mumbled “Daddy’s girl as always” meanwhile Alice smirked and Neville smiled back

“Okay, how on bloody earth did both James and Albus manage to get pretty good results, yet Harry just managed to scrap his O.W.L.s” Ron exclaimed, completely shocked how his best friend’s sons could possibly be related to him and get much better results than him

“Oi, what a best mate you are. I did perfectly fine on my O.W.L.s” Harry exclaimed at his supposed best friend

“I don’t recall you taking eleven O.W.L.s and getting mostly O’s and E’s, how’d you two even manage it?”

“HEY! I’ll let you know that I got mostly E’s and an O and I was on the Quidditch team, we both were, that takes so much more commitment and time”

“Oh Dad, oh Dad” Albus chuckled shaking his head “last I recall, James and I are both on Quidditch teams and unlike you, we are involved in other activities, jeez Dad”

James who had only just appeared after catching up with Fred who arrived only moments after Roxanne, like his brother, chuckled at his father’s and uncle’s bickering and excuses “Last I recall, you weren’t Quidditch Captain until your sixth year, whereas I myself have been captain since my fifth year “ smirking at his father’s failure to come up with a dignified response “and as Uncle Ron so kindly said, we did take more classes than you. Al took eleven and I took thirteen, don’t me that look Uncle Ron, you guys also had Aunt Hermione, who made sure that you attended study sessions and as I recall, she made a lot of your worksheets and tested you guys on it a lot” James ended feeling accomplished that he got his father and uncle to glare at him while his aunt smiled and laughed

“Oh, Harry, Ron, I think that you two after forgetting the biggest factor—Me of course, just because they might look like you, doesn’t mean that they had to inherit your ridiculous brains, thank Merlin for Rosie’s brains. Imagine if she had your brains, Ronald, I have no idea how Mione would manage to survive in your household” Ginny, like her sons had a look of smugness after causing her brother and husband to become even redder than before

“okay, you know what Gin, let’s get back to setting up, no need to continue this conversation” Harry attempted to get everyone around him to settle down

Only after several more attempts from both Ron and Harry, did people start going back to getting the Longbottom place ready for when more people start coming by. James, Frank, Fred, and Romulus went back outside to finish setting up the lights in the front and on the roof. Meanwhile Albus, Alice, Roxanne, Kaya, Scorpius, Dominque, Rose, and Kaya continued working on the backyard with setting up the tables and lights around, while discussing how there summer holiday had been doing so far.

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius all had felt the need to explain, what they probably already owled their friends. They had spent most of the time without their parents, as they were working, and they explored much of Foula, but they spent most of their time jumping off the cliffs. For the first day, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were there, but then the days after, they’d leave early for work and they would return around seven o’clock, so the kids had to survive mostly on their own, especially since there was no one around. And even though Ginny did come home earlier than the others, everyone knew that it was best not to have her cook any food, she did not inherit her mother’s talent for cooking. Scorpius stayed with them, as he did many summers and holidays because his parents were constantly at work and there was never anyone around. They had also celebrated Rose’s sixteenth birthday there as well, seeing as it was only the day before yesterday, and Rose as usual was gifted with some strange book from her mother, that she had yet to read. But everyone else had seemed to made up for that, Harry had gotten her a brand new set of parchment and quills along with a box of chocolate frogs, Ginny had gotten her a beautiful broomstick shaped charm that Rose had later added onto her bracelet. Albus and Scorpius had gotten her a mug that had their faces plastered onto it along with a whole box of various types of tea, their faces giggling at her, Lily and Hugo got her favourite box of SugarQuills and her father had gotten her some perfumes that he swore were the best. And James, in James fashion presented her with a bottle of Schletters Fine Whiskey, which earned him a slap from his mother and aunt, along with roars of laughter from his father and uncle, and eventually they got drunk off of it, prompting them to be incredibly hungover the next day. They spent their last day in the water and left the next day at five o’clock in the morning, all three were still obviously tired, not being able to sleep much from then.

Alice had spent most of her time working at Amanuensis Quills and sneaking some butterbeer from her mother on her breaks along with Roxanne while she was on breaks from Weasley’ Wizard Wheezes and Obscurus Books. It was only until the fourth day that Hannah realized that the butterbeer was disappearing, knowing that it could only be someone from her family as her storage was closed, for only her blood to be able to get through it, started questioning the girls, who had been hanging around quite a lot. But Alice and Roxanne had managed to convince Hannah that it was Frank who had been stealing the butterbeer, and he was punished by having to clean tables all day without magic, although both girls were quite sure that Hannah knew who really had been stealing her butterbeer, but they didn’t seem to mind Frank talking the fault.

Dominque also managed to pawn something off, without feeling slightly guilty this summer. Her aunt Gabrielle and her family had visited and Dom managed to escape her relatives and leave them to her siblings. She spent the days with Teddy, laughing at Louis’ faces while his cousins talked about their excitement about going to Beauxbatons, who only had him to talk to as Victorie had soon joined Dom and Teddy. Kaya and Maya did not do quite much, spent most of their time at home and enjoying nights out with their brothers, Maya and Kaya also retold yet again how Aiden got skewered that morning.

 

Below are some translations, sorry for these sad excuses of translations, I got most of them off of Google Translate

1: Means “shit drip” in Japanese  
2: Means “shit” in Japanese

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All,
> 
> My name is Magdalena but I also go by Magda and Lena, but anyways, I am the author of this fanfic  
> As you probably saw in my summary, I said that I would not yet upload any chapters, I am still updating the plot and my character list
> 
> I am planning on trying to stay pretty close to cannon, there are a few adjustments, like Albus, Rose, and Scorpius’ age, I made it so that they’re one year younger than James and I think that in cannon they’re supposed to be two years younger.  
> Also, I do not consider The Cursed Child canon, I honestly despised it so much, I thought that it was really insulting for a lot of characters, I’m not to get into it, but I just wanted you all to know. 
> 
> I am starting this story timeline wise, in the summer, more specifically July 11 of 2022, so Rose, Albus, and Scorpius would be going into their sixth year. I will most probably have flashback scenes and maybe even chapters, which I will have labelled, but I’d watch out for that. I am not planning on this being in first person, mainly 3rd person, there might be a few first-person chapters and scenes here and there, but I wouldn’t except that much. I haven’t established all the characters yet, or their ages/years.  
> But here is some of them and this is how old they’d by the time the story starts/school year starts:
> 
> Graduated: Teddy Lupin (24), Victorie Weasley (22), Molly Weasley (19), Romulus Jordan (18), Nadine Brown (18)
> 
> 7th Years: James Potter (17), Fred Weasley (17), Louis Weasley (17), Aiden Wood (17), Frank Longbottom (17), Adelaide Thomas (17)
> 
> 6th Years: Albus Potter (15/16), Rose Weasley (16), Roxanne Weasley (16), Dominque Weasley (16), Kaya Wood (16), Alice Longbottom (15/16), Scorpius Malfoy (16), Cosmo Patil (16)
> 
> 5th Years: Lucy Weasley (14/15)
> 
> 4th Years: Lily Potter (14), Hugo Weasley (14), Eleanor Longbottom (14)
> 
> 3rd Years: Lorcan Scamander (13), Lysander Scamander (13), Cedra Chang (13)
> 
> 2nd Years: Deric Finnigan (12)
> 
> 1st Years:
> 
>  
> 
> According to Jo, there is about 1000 students in Hogwarts, meaning around 250 students in each house, around 143 students in each year, around 36 in each year of a house, around 18 students in each dormitory  
> I am going to try and go for that, I know that this is more than what we’ve seen in Harry’s perspective and in the movies, but his generation was after an 11 year long war, which meant a lot of deaths, and so it isn’t until after the Second Wizarding war in which there’s a “baby boom”. It’s not really a baby boom, it’s just getting the population back to normal. And as for the amount of people in each dorms, maybe there were multiple dorms for each year, so I might do that as well. It is also a time of peace, so having children in this time is very common.
> 
> Evidence for how many students there are in each year: evidence for there being over 100 students in each year: “He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time” (OOP). This was during O.W.L. testing, meaning only 5th years, only one year
> 
> I also want to include lots of characters in this story, not limit it to just the Wotters, because I think that it’s stupid to think that they’d never have friends outside of their family. But to do that, I need to first create names, I already have a lot of first names to choose from, so I am good on that front, but if any of you have any suggestions for last names or middle names (any type of ethnicity), and also, if you have any ideas for names for Hogwarts staff that was be brill<3
> 
> I also have some questions down below for this story, about the wizarding world that we still don’t know the answers to, that I find pretty important, and if you could answer them, that would be epic!  
> 1\. Does the wizarding world have technology, like the muggle one?  
> a. For example, would they always use owls, could they use something for close distance?  
> b. What about films or telly, we know that there are actors and actresses in the wizarding world, how is that viewed  
> 2\. Is there a sort of wizarding contact lenses, or would wizards and witches always have to use glasses?  
> 3\. Are quills still used, or have they moved to something easier?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I think that that is it  
> I am going to hopefully continue writing the next chapter soon
> 
> Have a great one!
> 
> Magda<3


End file.
